He Was Right
by DarkElements10
Summary: ["Deleted scene" from 4x23, "We are the Flash"] Captain Singh had always stood by his men. And he was always right to do so. -Companion piece to "He Testified."-


**He Was Right**

 **By: Rhuben**

 **Summary - **["Deleted scene" from 4x23, "We are the Flash"] Captain Singh had always stood by his men. And he was always right to do so. -Companion piece to "He Testified."-

* * *

"Honey." Captain David Singh pulled his gaze back to his phone propped up on the desk. On the screen his husband, Rob, gave him a patient smile, yet shook his head back and forth. "You did it again."

"Sorry," Captain Singh apologized.

"What has you so distracted?"

He already knew the answer to that. Joe West had him distracted. Barry Allen – the lack of his presence – had him distracted.

Police officers came and went. Whether it was their own choice, or unfortunately circumstances on the field, Captain Singh had said goodbye to plenty of people working underneath him. Still, seeing Detective West so despondent every day he came into work was hard. And it was all because it was another day where Barry Allen didn't arrive to work with him.

He made sure it didn't affect his work. Joe effectively left everything outside of the building and put his focus on his work. He took pride in his accomplishments and learned from his mistakes.

Just like he had: Barry Allen was an asset to this team.

His work, while late, was always perfect, well detailed, and a great addition to every case that was committed in his jurisdiction.

 _You should have fought for him_ , Captain Singh said to himself. He would always counter with the fact that he did. He had told the Mayor exactly what he thought about putting his best worker on leave. _Well, you should have fought harder_.

Maybe that was true. Mayor Van Buren was new to the city and new to the job in this environment. Mayor Bellows may not have turned out to be someone on the up and up, but the two men worked well together. Not once was there any political pressure put on Captain Singh's shoulders when Bellows was still in office.

Times had changed. As Mayor Van Buren had often reminded him whenever he tried to bring up Barry Allen's case. Central City was never the same from year to year. Maybe he had to start looking at that city without an Allen in his ranks.

 _No._ Captain Singh pressed his lips together. _I refuse to._

" _Honey_."

"Sorry, sorry." Captain Singh gave his husband a smile. "What was it you were saying?"

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be home on time," Rob repeated with a chuckle. "I'm making my special lasagna, remember?"

"Tell me again, why the special occasion?" Captain Singh asked.

"I see making it through a year of the craziness that is Central City is cause for celebration, dear," Rob explained. Captain Singh smiled. "Are you coming?"

"I'm leaving the office right now."

"Honey…"

Captain Singh's smile widened. Rob knew him so well. "As soon as I finish up some more paperwork."

"David."

"I promise I will be there. Work is my priority for the next…" He turned in his seat and looked out the window. The sun was setting faster than he realized it was. What time was it? He looked at the clock on the wall. "For the next hour." He spun back around to face his husband. "I will even stop for coffee on the way home."

"Ok. I'll see you in _one hour_."

"One hour." Captain Singh waved before shutting off the video call. Then he slumped back in his chair.

He didn't feel like doing paperwork. He didn't really want to be at work much at all anymore, but knew he needed to keep his workers in line. But how could he pay attention to anything that was put on his desk (and on time from the lab) when Iris West-Allen had written up the most scandalous expose he had seen in all his years?

Everyone was talking about it.

Clifford DeVoe was not the man everyone thought he was. He was smart, yes, and extraordinary intelligent. But to go this far just to put someone in prison? It was amazing. Captain Singh had no idea how someone could have taken so much time to plan out a plan as intricate as this.

For all intents and purposes, Clifford DeVoe was a bonafide, evil genius.

And he thought he had seen it all.

Still, the posts had brought elation to him. He was right. Barry Allen _was_ someone who would never hurt anyone. Time and time again, he proved that all he wanted was to help others. And by doing so, it had only gotten him put in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why DeVoe chose him, he didn't think he would ever understand.

No, he could.

Barry Allen was already well known in the city. People were just waiting for him to follow in his footsteps and end up in Iron Heights. Even his own co-workers had been caught a time or two whispering about their _real_ opinions on Barry. They could praise him all day long on his work, and even complain about how long it took to get said work, but the second it was hinted that he proved them right, their opinions of him were out in the open.

But they were wrong. Oh so wrong.

And he loved it.

If he thought the media had followed his life over the years, he didn't know what was coming next. As such, Captain Singh made a mental note to assign someone to be stationed outside not only the West home, but his place of residence. He didn't need all of that attention right now. But even Captain Singh couldn't deny that people would be talking about this for a long time.

"Ok," Captain Singh sat up in his seat, "forty-five minutes of work, then check your e-mail, and head on home." He certainly was in the mood to celebrate now.

Before he knew it, it was almost time to go. Wrapping up whatever paper work he had, he filed those that were completed, wrote notes for those that weren't, and started to wind down his day. After responding to the many emails in his inbox, and one conference call, he was ready to get going.

"And with five minutes to spare," he said happily, checking the time on his watch. He dumped the left over water from his cup (Robert insisted he drink up to a gallon of water a day) into the plants, closed the blinds to his office, switched off the lights, and locked the door behind him.

"Captain?"

"I'm heading out for the day. Is this important?" he asked, turning around to face a young patrolman.

"Yes, sir," the man replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Mayor Van Buren is here. She would like to speak with you."

"Oh. Thank you." Captain Singh nodded his thanks and followed the patrolman to the elevator. They rode down to the first floor in silence. As soon as the door opened, he spotted Mayor Van Buren and marched over to her. "Mayor."

"Can I have a word?" Mayor Van Buren asked, pulling her coat tighter around her form.

"Of course." Captain Singh motioned her over to the corner of the room. "What is this about?"

"Clifford DeVoe. I assume you've read the posts that have gone viral as of late."

"Indeed I have." Captain Singh had to stop himself from smiling so widely. So smugly.

"I must admit, I was warned about running for mayor of Central City," Mayor Van Buren commented, clearing her throat. "I know that things around here are…incredible."

"You were caught on camera saying that you hated this city," Captain Singh reminded her.

"An unfortunate error in my judgment." Captain Singh chuckled. He remembered watching her press release due in no part to damage control of the situation. If he was being honest, it was a little fun to watch. "Much like my choice to have you put Bartholomew Allen on administrative leave."

If there was ever a time to say "I told you so." But, Captain Singh was smart enough not to say a word.

"I know. You told me that Mr. Allen was a great man. I had even managed to view a video of your statement in court. In light of recent events, I had some investigation on my own into Mr. Allen's background."

"And?"

"You're right. Many people have made it a point to praise Mr. Allen on his work. Whenever discussing details of cases, and asking for more information he was sympathetic, he listened and comforted. There was not a single terrible word spoken against him."

"He's certainly one of a kind."

"And the kind that will fit in well with the CCPD from here and well into the future. If he so chooses to accept his position back on the team."

Captain Singh smiled. "All I can do is ask." Mayor Van Buren nodded her head and turned on her heels to go. "It would sound better if it came from you."

"With all due respect, Captain," she said, turning her head to look at him as she walked. "I have a whole city to address regarding this Clifford DeVoe. If what Mrs. West-Allen says is true, that's a more pressing concern at the moment."

Captain Singh couldn't fault her. Still, as he got into his car and drove to C.C. Jitters, the only thing on his mind was calling Barry Allen as soon as possible.

* * *

 **A/N:** We seriously, _seriously_ need to see more of Captain Singh in this show. I was so excited to see him in the finale, even if for a little while. Also, I think if at this point it's not implied in season 5 that he knows Barry is the Flash, then something is wrong. I mean, the guy had half his mask blown off and didn't bother hiding his face. In my opinion, Captain Singh's smile in that moment said to me that he knew the truth and was proud of Barry. What do you guys, think?

Thanks for reading.

-Rhuben


End file.
